un gato en la oscuridad
by Yuuki Yoshiro
Summary: <html><head></head>hay promesa que se mantienen vivas aun despues de 10 años, hay amores que sobreviven aun mas tiempo y sobre todo hay la esperanza que nunca muere, ichigo sabe todo eso y el gato que lo acompaña tambien</html>


**Hola pues aquí les traigo esta historia que se me ocurrió**** gracias a una hermosa canción, ah por cierto si este fic lo leen mis lectores de "lo que no se puede olvidar" ya casi voy a subir el 5 cáp. Es que mi otra compu. Murió y ya tenia 2 capítulos para subir T.T bueno espero que disfruten **

**Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a tite kubo-sempai**

**Un Gato En La Oscuridad**

**Cáp. 1 el regreso **

Era una noche normal en un antiguo Londres, por las calles de pedregal corría silenciosamente un niño de unos 12 años, de cabellera naranja y ojos color avellana, doblo en una esquina y recorrió otras dos calles, se detuvo frente a una gran mansión noble, suspiro al ver la verja que le impedía su paso, pero no se rendiría comenzó a escalar rápidamente. Cuando ya estaba dentro se dispuso a correr hacia uno de los muros, elevo la vista y sonrió al ver que la luz de la venta que estaba sobre el aun seguía encendida, trepo por la enredadera que se extendía a lo largo y ancho de ese lado de la casa. Al llegar al balcón dio un pequeño brinco y se acerco a las puertas de cristal, pudo apreciar que dentro se encontraba una niña de la misma edad que el, de cabellera azabache y unos hermosos ojos violetas, traía puesto un vestido de dormir blanco que hacia que su piel se viera mas nieva de lo que en verdad era, la niña se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio escribiendo algo. El peli naranja toco suavemente el cristal

-hey Rukia – llamo, la morena dio un respingo y se giro sorprendida, al verlo se levanto inmediatamente y abrió las puertas.

-llegas un poco tarde, no crees ichigo- le espeto algo molesta

-lo siento- se disculpo –es solo que me han traído de aquí para allá- hizo un ademán con las manos, haciendo que la peli negra riera quedamente

**-**¿Por qué?- pregunto levantando una ceja, ichigo la miro con una sonrisa triste, dejando algo confundida a Rukia

-mañana- comenzó a decir – me iré a la academia militar- Rukia abrió los ojos – y solo vine a despedirme-

-¿pero qué dices, cómo que te vas, cuándo regresaras?- pregunto, ichigo le dedico una mirada tranquila y se acerco más a ella

-no lo se, pero…- le tomo las manos y las elevo, haciendo que la peli negra posara sus ojos en ellas, sonrojándose, ichigo carraspeo para que ella lo mirara a los ojos- Rukia Kuchiki te prometo que regresare y que te vendré a ver justo como lo hice ahora- sus palabras eran tan seguras que dejaron sin habla a la niña que tenia enfrente de el- ¿me esperaras?- ella solo se limito a asentir, ichigo sonrió y le beso la frente – es hora de que me vaya enana- anuncio, haciendo que la pequeña kuchiki se entristeciera, se alejo de ella y comenzó a descender por la enredadera

-oye espera, como que enana, cabeza de zanahoria- reclamo precipitándose en el barandal de piedra, el peli naranja sonrió burlonamente

-siempre serás mi enana – le dijo antes de dar un salto al suelo, Rukia sonrió

-más te vale cumplir tu promesa ichigo kurosaki- lo amenazo, el asintió y se fue corriendo, saltando nuevamente la verja y desapareciendo en la oscuridad fuera de la vista de la niña, quien suspiro y se metió a la habitación cerrando las puertas de cristal detrás de si.

**-10 años después-**

-capitán kurosaki le llama el comandante general Yamamoto- anuncio un joven cadete, el chico que estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio con pilas y pilas de papeles levanto la cabeza y asintió, tendría alrededor de unos 22 años, de cabello naranja rebelde, de ojos avellana, se levanto, era alto traía puesto el uniforme del ejercito real, camino hacia un perchero y tomo el gorro de capitán que lo caracterizaba como uno

-¿para que me querrá ese viejo?- se cuestiono frunciendo el ceño mientras salía de su oficina, al pasar por los pasillos, los cadetes y soldados de menor rango lo saludaban cortésmente, cuando por fin llego a la oficina del comandante toco y espero a la confirmación de pase, al entrar fijo su vista en el hombre de gran edad que estaba sentado detrás de un impecable escritorio, tenia sus manos entrelazadas y lo miraba con dureza

-capitán kurosaki, buenas tardes, tome asiento- le indico, ichigo asintió y se sentó, lo miro esperando a que continuara – como ya sabrá después de la derrota de nuestro principal enemigo Aizen, las tareas del ejercito, se han limitado a trabajos de oficina por lo cual, eh decidió otorgarles a los capitanes y tenientes las opciones retiro momentáneo, ya 10 de los trece escuadrones me han confirmado su decisión solo falta usted, el capitán kempachi y la capitana Unohana- informo, ichigo lo miro sorprendido- ¿y bien cual es su decisión?- pregunto

-aceptare el retiro momentáneo- dijo automáticamente, al fin podría regresar a casa después de tanto tiempo, solo se quedo unos momentos por el papeleo y regreso a su oficina con una imperceptible sonrisa

-ichigo- lo llamo una voz conocida, se giro y vio a un chico de unos 25 años de pelo rojo, también traía el uniforme militar solo que su gorro era el de un teniente – te ha llegado correspondencia- le informo mientras se acercaba

-gracias Renji – dijo mientras tomaba la carta y la abría- oye ¿Cuál fue tu decisión sobre el retiro?- cuestiono mientras sacaba uno de los papeles del sobre, el pelirrojo suspiro

-lo acepte por supuesto, hace 3 años que no veo a mi prometida- se quejo

-capaz y ya se caso con otro- dijo de manera burlona el peli naranja sin apartar la vista del papel, al parecer era de su hermana Yuzu

-cállate- dijo molesto – no creo que tatsuki sea así- defendió a su novia con orgullo

-¡¿Qué?-exclamo exaltado, Renji lo miro extrañado-¡¿Cómo que Karin se va a casar?- grito pegando sus ojos al papel -¡Mierda aquí no dice con quien para matarlo! Lo siento renji pero me tengo que ir ya- y se fue corriendo dejando caer un papel de opalina doblado y con algo impreso, el pelirrojo lo recogió y abrió, leyó rápidamente la invitación de la boda de la hermana de ichigo

-hummp si serás idiota- sonrió- me pregunto que hará el capitán Hitsugaya para no morir en manos de semejante cuñado-

Era medio día y el tren de Oxford a Londres estaba un poco atrasado, ichigo movía sus manos impacientemente sobre la pasta del libro que sostenía, porque hacia mucho que dejo de leer las líneas que aquel escritor ingles plasmo en sus páginas. Estaba mas ocupado pensando en quien podía ser el sujeto con el que karin se iba a casar

-ahh- exclamo llevándose sus mano a la cabeza, topándose con el sombrero que traía, iba vestido de civil, con una camisa de manga larga y cuello alto con una corbata roja, chaleco, pantalón y saco negros y zapatos café oscuro. La corbata le incomodaba así que la aflojo un poco. El silbato de la locomotora le hizo dar un respingo al parecer ya habían llegado, se puso de pie y tomo sus maletas, al bajar en la plataforma le esperaban su hermana yuzu, junto a quien supuso era kon, un amigo de la infancia, un chico alto de cabello café, sonrisa radiante y unos ojos negros, fijo su vista en su hermana, una chica de cabellera café larga y ondulada traía un vestido color rosa pastel, a pesar de haberla visto en fotos le era casi imposible creer que fuera ya toda una mujer, la ultima vez que la vio apenas tenia ocho años, pero dejo eso de lado se suponía que no sabían que iba a llegar

-ichi-nii- grito eufórica y se lanzo a abrazarlo, el peli naranja correspondió su abrazo – bienvenido-

-ichigo- saludo kon

-¿Cómo lo supieron?- pregunto cuando su hermana se separo de el

-el capitán Ukitake le mando un telegrama a papá avisándole de tu llegada, pensó que seria mejor que te viniésemos a recoger- le aclaro, ichigo parpadeo y se acordó de algo

-dejando eso ¿con quien se va a casar karin?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-no leíste la invitación, con el capitán Hitsugaya- dijo sorprendida

-Hitsugaya...- repitió- ¡Hitsugaya! Con ese enano albino- grito enojado

-¿a quien le dices enano albino, kurosaki?- pregunto una voz detrás suyo, ichigo se volteo enfadado

-Tu, tu como te atreves a casarte con mi hermana pequeña-exclamo fulminando con la mirada al chico enfrente de el, de unos 18 años cabello blanco que desafiaba toda ley de la gravedad, de ojos turquesa traía puesto un traje gris

-oye ichi-nii ya no soy pequeña, recuerda tengo 18 años legalmente soy mayor de edad tonto-se defendió una chica de cabello negro largo y liso de ojos igualmente negros, llevaba un vestido blanco con bordados azules, ichigo la miro, esa chica en verdad era karin, no podía ser ella odiaba los vestidos

-traes puesto un vestido- dijo karin se molesto – traes puesto un vestido ¿en verdad eres karin?- cuestiono sorprendido, haciendo que la morena se molestara mas y le propinara un golpe en la cabeza- auch si. si eres karin- se quejo

-idiota- murmuro entre dientes

El día trascurrió con normalidad, claro exceptuando las continuas peleas entre los hermanos kurosaki, los constantes acosos de isshin el padre de los tres hermanos y las tonterías de kon, cuando el día murió dejando paso a la noche ichigo se encontraba sentado en el borde de su cama, recordando a una chica en especial

-me pregunto que tanto has cambiado Rukia- susurro antes de dejarse caer de espaldas sobre la mullida cama

CONTINUARA…

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ICHIGO LE DARA A RUKIA UN VERDADERO…OYE PORQUE RUKIA LE ESTA LANZANDO LIBROS Y PORQUE ICHIGO CUELGA DEL BALCON


End file.
